


За закрытыми дверями

by LABB, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Томасина помогает королеве подготовиться к приему.





	За закрытыми дверями

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** За закрытыми дверями  
>  **Переводчик:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Оригинал:** [«Behind closed doors»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268797) by fembuck (разрешение на перевод запрошено)  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 700 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Роза Бенджамин/Томасина  
>  **Категория:** фемслэш  
>  **Жанр:** romance  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Томасина помогает королеве подготовиться к приему.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2018 - "За закрытыми дверями"

Королева Роза глубоко вздохнула. В тишине спальни звук застегивающейся молнии на ее платье прозвучал неестественно громко, заставив сердце пропустить удар, а все чувства — обостриться.

Мысли Розы блуждали далеко, а глаза она держала закрытыми, пока вдруг не почувствовала теплую руку на своем бедре. Руке не обязательно было там находиться, но прикосновение не было нежеланным, как раз наоборот. Роза знала, что Томасине это известно и именно поэтому она позволила себе подобную вольность. 

Чуть погодя другая рука Томасины скользнула вдоль плеча королевы, и Роза медленно открыла глаза. 

— Все готово, Ваше Величество, — выдохнула Томасина, и прежде чем убрать руку, мягко погладила большим пальцем плечо Розы. Вторая рука все еще оставалась у нее на бедре. — Могу я еще что-нибудь для вас сделать?

Королева обернулась и с благодарностью взглянула на Томасину. Платье Розы сидело идеально, облегая тело, словно вторая кожа, но при этом не стесняя грациозных движений. Взгляды женщин встретились, и губы Томасины слегка приоткрылись, когда кончик языка Розы показался между идеально накрашенных губ. 

— Да, — тихо проговорила Роза. Даже в приватной обстановке ее голос оставался спокойным и полным достоинства. — Думаю, да. 

Королева слегка опустила взгляд — он ненадолго замер на губах Томасины и тут же продолжил с вожделением блуждать по безупречной коричневой коже. Наконец Роза глубоко вздохнула и снова посмотрела Томасине в глаза. 

— Банкет начнется меньше чем через час, — тихо произнесла та, цепляясь взглядом за декоративные часы на стене. Она не раз видела это выражение на лице Розы и знала, что оно означает. 

— Тогда у нас еще есть время, — ответила королева, принимая решение. 

Ее безупречно прямая спина немного расслабилась. Роза протянула руку и нежно коснулась щеки Томасины, наслаждаясь контрастом между своими бледными пальцами и темной кожей. Она крепче прижала ладонь к ее щеке, и руки Томасины снова скользнули на талию королевы. 

— Роза…

Имя слетело с губ Томасины легко и нежно, словно шепот. Роза вздохнула глубоко, ее рука обвила Томасину за шею. Она потянулась вперед, через мгновение их губы встретились, и дыхание Розы затрепетало.

— Дверь, — пробормотала она, отстраняясь пару секунд спустя. Ее сердце быстро колотилось в груди, а руки слегка дрожали. 

— Закрыта, — уверила ее Томасина, успокаивающе сжимая ладони королевы, — все хорошо. 

Томасина поднесла запястье королевы к лицу, коснулась губами мягкой кремовой кожи.

— Нас никто не побеспокоит. Ничто не сможет нам помешать. 

— Да, — выдохнула Роза, глядя как губы Томасины скользят по ее руке, и позволяя себе полностью отдаться желанию, что будила в ней эта женщина, — конечно. 

Королева пристально посмотрела в глаза той, кто делал ее жизнь лучше. 

Томасина единственная из всей прислуги никогда ее не разочаровывала. Она была умной, тонкой, изящной и удивительно способной. До встречи с ней Роза словно барахталась в волнах моря некомпетентности, и вот, словно Афродита из пены морской, пред ней предстала Томасина. Ее навыки и способности сделали жизнь королевы намного проще. Давая ей любое поручение, Роза могла быть уверена, что все будет сделано не просто на высшем уровне, но еще и так, что в большинстве случаев сама Роза не справилась бы лучше. 

Но еще Роза знала, что нашла в Томасине нечто большее, что-то особенное, нежное, что-то, что возбуждало ее, что-то, что наедине, за закрытыми дверями королевской спальни, стало для нее неожиданным, но чрезвычайно приятным открытием.

Роза подалась вперед, вновь касаясь губами губ Томасины. Она высвободила руки из ее ладоней и начала поспешно, но изящно стягивать пиджак с плеч Томасины. 

Все что у них было — лишь минуты близости, но только эти минуты поддерживали ее. Роза давно выбрала свой путь, и играла эту роль, ни о чем не жалея. Но как приятно было забыть обо всем, и все следующие полчаса наслаждаться возможностью побыть просто женщиной, а не королевой.


End file.
